Persona 3A Journey of Arisato Siblings
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Minato dan Minako dua insan yang berbeda, dua sosok yang hidup di dunia berbeda. Namun bagaimana kalau mereka dipertemukan di satu dunia dan dihadapkan pada jalan hidup yang sama? Terlebih Lagi, siapa orang yang bernama Arisato Mamoru itu?


**Persona 3;A ****J****ourney of Arisato siblings**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, gaje**

* * *

Kami : satu fic lagi di fandom persona~

Hime : hai' hai'.. cepat baca disclaimer

Kami : ok!

**Disclaimer :** HimeKami tidak punya persona series

Kami : yosh! Kita mulaaii

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidott!

* * *

**Minato's POV**

'_Burn my dread'_

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati aku sedang berada dalam.. kereta? Tu-tunggu, bukankah aku sudah.. terlebih lagi, kemana kereta ini akan menuju?

'_I once ran away_.._'_

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya!" aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sampingku. Aku menatap heran gadis disampingku, gadis berambut coklat dengan jepit XXII, lalu matanya, ah, bukan irisnya.. berwarna merah.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengannya? Kenapa aku merasa utuh di dekatnya?

"Siapa.. kau?" tanyaku akhirnya, aku menatap heran padanya yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah terkejut, lalu wajah sedih.. atau terluka?

'_and he chained me'_

"Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Kemana kereta ini menuju?" tanyaku lagi

"Iwatodai" jawabnya singkat namun rasanya seperti membunyikan bel di kepalaku. Iwatodai? Kenapa?

"_Dikarenakan kerusakan system, jadwal kereta menjadi terhambat. Kami mohon maaf kepada para penumpang yang sedang terburu-buru"_ tu-tunggu… bukankah hal ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya?!

'_Burn my dread_!_'_

"_Pemberentian berikutnya adalah Iwatodai"_

"Coba cek tanggal dan waktunya" ujar gadis disampingku. Aku pun mencari sesuatu yang bisa kubuat untuk mengetahui tanggal dan waktu hari ini. Dan aku pun menemukan ponselku

'_till I see the sunlight again'_

Tu-tunggu.. ini tahun 2009?

"_**Iwatodai**_"

"Kita sampai, ayo turun" ujar gadis itu sambil menarikku keluar dari kereta

"Tu-tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang-"

'_I'll lift my-' _seluruh elektronik mati, dan semua menjadi hijau, juga banyak kubangan darah.. dan perasaan ini.. ini **Dark Hour**..

"..Terjadi?" ujarku menyambung pertanyaanku

".." aku menatap gadis yang terdiam dihadapanku ini. Mata rubinya.. entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada seseorang

"Harus darimana aku menjelaskannya?" tanyanya setelah berdiam cukup lama

"Darimana saja" jawabku

"Baiklah.. pertama.. apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya

"Kurasa tidak.. maaf" jawabku

"_sigh_, baiklah akan kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Minako, Arisato Minako. Kita pernah bertemu sekali di Velvet Room. Igor-_san_ bilang, aku adalah separuh bagian dari dirimu, kita.. hidup di dunia berbeda.. _parallel world_.." jelasnya. Ah, aku mengingatnya sekarang.. pantas saja aku merasa utuh dan nyaman di dekatnya. Tapi tunggu-

"Tu-tunggu.. bukankah kita hidup di dunia berbeda.. tapi kenapa sekarang kita berdua sama-sama disini?" tanyaku

"Bisa jadi kau terlempar ke duniaku, atau aku yang terlempar ke duniamu.. aku tidak tahu, mungkin kita bisa tanyakan Igor-_san_ nanti. Oh, dan aku membaca berkas kita tadi, dan kurasa kita disini berperan sebagai saudara kembar."

"Saudara ya.." gumamku

"Ung! _Yoroshiku ne, To-chan_!" ujarnya riang

"Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau kau jadi kakakku?!" tanyaku lagi

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita harus memutuskannya sekarang, sebelum ada seseorang yang menanyakannya" jawabnya dengan santai

"Tidak bisa begitu! Lagi pula aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu" protesku

"Humph, kau jahat.. hmm.. kalau begitu kita tentukan saja, siapa yang lebih cepat ke-"

'BRUK'

"Minako! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri, aku dapat melihat kalau tubuhnya bergetar, dia kenapa?

"A-apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Kenapa rasanya aku.. jadi lemah sekali..?" gumamnya namun terdengar jelas di telingaku

"Kurasa kita harus cepat ke _dorm_. Kau bisa berjalan?" tanyaku sambil melepas peganganku padanya

"Kurasa- uwaa" aku menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk kembali

"_Sigh_, kalau begini mana bisa kau menjadi kakak" ujarnya sambil berjongkok dihadapannya

"Naiklah" ujarku lagi

"Eh?"

"Kau tak ingin bertemu _shadow_ bukan? Ayo cepat naik" ujarku

"Ba-baiklah, tapi ini bukan berarti kau menang!" sahutnya ketus lalu aku merasakan dia mulai naik kepunggungku, dan aku pun mulai berdiri.. dia ringan juga..

"Ayolah akui saja kekalahanmu, mana ada kakak yang tak kuat berdiri hanya gara-gara dark hour?" tanyaku. Kurasa menggodanya akan sedikit menyenangkan

"A-aku… itu… a-apa yang membuatku begini aku.. tidak tahu.. padahal dulu aku bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.. tapi sekarang.." aku mendengarkan suaranya yang makin melemah.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan lagi, aku yakin lama-kelamaan kau pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan dark hour seperti dulu lagi" ujarku berusaha menghiburnya

"Ung.. _arigato_, _onii-chan_.." ujanya pelan, atau mungkin bisa kusebut berbisik, kurasa ia sudah mengalah. Aku merasakan kepalanya menyender pada bahuku. Mungkin ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Tak terasa aku pun sampai di _dorm_, tanpa berlama-lama aku pun langsung membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalamnya, dan seperti yang sudah kuketahui, _dorm_ ini sepi

"Selamat datang" ah, suara Pharos.. benar-benar membawa kenangan lama

"Kalian terlambat, aku sudah menunggu lama sekali.." ujarnya lagi, aku hanya tersenyum tipis menatapnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah

"Jika kau mau memprosesnya, silahkan tanda tangani kontrak disini" ujarnya.

"Baiklah.. tapi bagaimana aku-"

"Umh.. oh, kita sudah sampai…" gumam Minako yang terbangun, lalu akupun menurunkannya, dan aku pun membuka buku kontrak yang di sodorkan Pharos. Dan.. apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa sudah ada nama disini!? Dan namanya.. Arisato Mamoru, dia Arisato juga?

"Arisato Mamoru? Eh..?" gumam Minako yang tampaknya tak percaya

"Oh, maaf, aku salah mengambilkan buku.. nah, ini buku kalian" ujar Pharos sambil tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan buku berwarna _red velvet_

Aku pun lekas mengisi bagian kosong dengan namaku lalu menyodorkan buku dan penanya ke arah Minako

"Sangat bagus.. Waktu adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat orang hindari, itu mengantarkan kita ke akhir yang sama"

"_And so.. it's begin_" dasar Pharos, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sama persis dengan dahulu. Dan.. dia sudah menghilang, berarti sekarang giliran Yukari yang muncul

"Siapa disana!?" teriak suara dari ujung tangga. Yukari.. kau pasti tak mengingat apapun mengenaiku bukan?

"Bagaimana kau bisa.. tapi ini kan.."

"_Nii-chan_, kenapa kau berwajah sedih seperti itu?" bisik Minako padaku

"Aku tak-" ucapanku terhenti saat Yukari mengarahkan evoker ke kepalanya tanpa ragu, beda dengan Yukari yang dulu

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain" dia akan menarik pelatuknya! Aku tak bisa mempercayainya, dia berbeda dengan Yukari yang dulu!

"_Gasp_!"

"Yuka-"

"Takeba, tunggu!" suara ini.. Mitsuru-_senpai_..

"_Senpai_.. ah.. lampunya" ujar Yukari bertepatan dengan berakhirnya dark hour

"Aku tak berfikir kalian akan datang semalam ini" ujar Mitsuru-_senpai_

"_Senpai_.. mereka siapa?" tanya Yukari. _Sigh_, ternyata benar dia tidak mengenaliku

"Mereka adalah siswa yang akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu" jawab Mitsuru-_senpai_ dan aku tahu maksudnya.. dia mengetes apakah kami memiliki _potential_ atau tidak, huh?

"A-apa? Ta-tapi.."

"Tenanglah Takeba, tak kan terjadi apa-apa. Mereka adalah Minato dan Minako Arisato. Nah Arisato, ini adalah Takeba Yukari, dia juga akan menjadi _junior_ di musim ini, sama seperti kalian" ujar _senpai_ lagi

"A-Arisato!?" tunggu, kenapa Yukari begitu terkejut, memangnya kenapa?

'KREEK'

"Tadaimaaaa~" suara ini.. siapa?

"Kau ini selalu saja berisik.." suara ini..

"Aki-_nii_.." aku mendengar Minako yang ada di sampingku bergumam kecil. Tunggu.. yang itu memang Akihiko-_senpai_.. tapi yang satunya.. siapa?

"Ka-Ka.. kalian Minato dan Minako!?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, dia siapa? Aku melirik ke arah Minako yang sedang menatap laki-laki berambut coklat dengan mata cobalt itu dengan seksama, tampaknya ia juga tak mengenal laki-laki itu

"HUUEEE~ KALIAN SUDAH BESAR RUPANYAAA~" teriaknya sambil menangis lalu memeluk(atau lebih tepanya menubruk) kami hingga kami bertiga terjatuh bersama

"_A-ano.._" gumam Minako yang tampaknya bingung, sebenarnya aku juga bingung, tapi aku tetap pasang poker face-ku

"Jangan bilang kalian lupa padaku!? Yaaah.. memang sih kita sudah tak bertemu selama 10 tahun, tapi jangan sampai kalian lupa akan kakak kalian iniii" ujarnya heboh

"Ka..kakak?" tanya Minako heran

"Micchan, kau benar-benar melupakanku yaa? Huwee.. sedihnya.. na-nakkun bagaimana, apa kau mengingatku?"

"Eh? Aku.."

"Sudahlah Arisato, mungkin mereka kedua hanya kelelahan, kalian berdua cepatlah istirahat, kamar kalian ada di ujung lantai 2 dan 3" ujar Mitsuru-_senpai_

"Ah! Aku akan mengantar kalian" ujar Yukari, aku dan Minako pun mengambil tas kami lalu berjalan mengikuti Yukari yang sudah terlebih dahulu menaiki tangga

"Nah, disini kamar Minato-_kun_, cukup mudah diingat bukan? Jadi.. ada yang mau kautanyakan?" tanya Yukari. Tunggu.. kenapa jumlah kamar di lantai 2 ada 6? Bukankah seharusnya cuma 5? Mungkin.. seseorang bernama Arisato Mamoru tadi mempengaruhi semuanya

"_Oyasumi_ Minato-_kun_, aku akan mengantar Minako-_chan_ ke kamarnya" ujar Yukari

"_Oyasuminasai_, _nii-chan_" ujar Minako sambil tersenyum dan mereka berdua menaiki tangga. _Sigh.._ sekarang aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Minako, sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu pikirkan? Aku tau dia juga bingung sepertiku, ah, biarlah, toh biasanya aku tak pernah bingung dengan urusan orang lain. Aku pun merebahkan badanku di kasur, tampaknya aku akan datang ke velvet room setelah aku terlelap

"_Welcome to Veltet room.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My old finest guests.._"

* * *

**To The Next Path...**

* * *

Kami : cut! Yak cukup sampai disini saja!

Hime : review please!

**Review Please!**


End file.
